


confessions

by EvanesDust



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/EvanesDust
Summary: Stiles stares at the were with a perplexed expression. “Uh, because I just told you that I’m in love with you… I mean, come on. That’s definitely not what you signed up for when you said I could move in.”





	confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Novkat21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novkat21/gifts).



> was given some prompts from [this list](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/post/181146334837/nearly-200-writing-prompts-feel-free-to-reblog) by [Novkat21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novkat21/pseuds/Novkat21)
> 
> 36\. “I’m so in love with you.”  
> 57\. “Is that my shirt?”  
> 62\. “I want to protect you.”
> 
> and this mess is what i came up with... :)
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own.*
> 
> 5/6/19 update: edited...?

The boxes slowly started filling the loft as Stiles and Derek unload the moving van. With one last load to haul up, Derek looks around his once empty space at the various piles scattered through the living area. “Uh, Stiles?”

“Mmm, wassup?” The boy gives him a wide look with his bright, amber eyes.

“I thought you said you didn’t have a lot.” The man holds his hands out and gestures to all the boxes. “I don’t exactly have a spare room for everything. I mean, your room _is_ the spare room.”

Stiles walks towards his new roommate and punches him lightly on the arm. Well, it would be light, but Stiles knows that the wolf can take a harder punch. Wincing at the pain he’s caused himself, he chuckles. “Aww, don’t be like that Der. I promise my stuff won’t get in your way, I’ll make it work. My dad just insisted on me taking all my stuff since I’m _finally_ moving out.”

“You _did_ tell him that it’s with me right. That you’re rooming with me. Shared space, Stiles. I know the loft looks big, but that’s because I don’t have a lot.”

“And now you do.” Stiles gives Derek a big smile, throwing an arm over his shoulders. “Look, a lot of this is just clothes that’ll get hung up. Some of my more fragile items are in their own boxes so they wouldn’t break. It looks like a lot, but it’s really not.”

After bringing up the last of the boxes, Derek calls for pizza while Stiles starts hauling boxes up to his room. They line the short hall leading to his room and fill his bed. Noticing the wolf standing in the doorway, Stiles jumps. “Geez, dude! First thing I’m buying is a damn bell. It’s _definitely_ gonna be easier for you to sneak up on me now.”

“I don’t _sneak_ , Stiles. I’m just light-footed. You _could_ give it a try. I don’t think I’ll ever have to guess where you are when you clomp around so loudly,” says Derek, earning a glare from the boy.

“Ha. Ha. Did you order the pizza? What’s my share?” Walking over to his dresser, Stiles pulls out his wallet to hand Derek some money.

Derek waves him away. “I got it, Stiles. We’ll go over money and all that stuff later. Like _after_ you get all those boxes out of the living room.”

“Dude gotta gimme a minute.” He gestures towards all the boxes still on his bed. “I need to unpack a few things before I can bring anything else up. Besides, it’s not like there’s much left down there. I mean, there are a few things that I was gonna ask could stay down there. I’ve got some artwork I’d like to hang. Sketches and drawings.”

Nodding in agreement, Derek turns to leave the room. “We’ll figure it out. Just--you know…”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll hurry it up.”

Going through the boxes is a little more time consuming than Stiles thought it would be. He has to go through each box carefully, both because he does have some incredibly fragile items _and_ the fact that he has some things needing to be returned to Derek. _Hopefully_ without the wolf knowing. _Hopefully_.

Reaching in, he pulls out a well-worn, maroon sweater. The sleeves have thumbholes. It’s one of his favorites of Derek’s shirts, along with a henley that really brings out the green in his eyes. Don’t ask where he got them. Stiles just _might_ sleep with them. Okay, _in_ them. Sometimes.  

“Is that my shirt?”

A _very_ manly yelp escapes his lips as he throws the article in the air, arms flailing, trying to grab it before it hits the ground. “Motherfu- dammit, Derek!” He clutches at his heart both from being startled and at being caught with Derek’s clothes. “Uh, uh…you left it? At my house?”

“Are you asking me?” There’s a smile playing on Derek’s lips as he enters the room, grabbing his sweater from Stiles’ hands. He brings the shirt to his nose and inhales. “Hmm, that’s funny. I don’t remember it smelling like _you_.” Derek’s nose fills with the scent of honey and cinnamon, grease and leather. _Stiles_.

Stiles stammers, trying to formulate a thought. He feels the rising heat in his cheeks and just knows that he’s blushing fiercely. “Uh. Well. You see… Ahem.”

Derek steps in front of Stiles, tilting the boy’s head up from where he was looking at the ground. “Why does my shirt smell like you, Stiles?”

Trying to look anywhere _other_ than at Derek, he shakes his head, wanting to avoid the conversation. He’s never admitted his crush to anyone. Not even Scott. It’s _challenging_ trying to hide his attraction when he’s surrounded by werewolves who can sniff out emotions, but he’s somehow managed to do so for many years. And now, his secret is about to be exposed. To the man in question. _Shit_.

“Stiles? Your heart is beating out of your chest. What’s going on?” Derek grips his elbow and leads him to the bed, sitting him on the edge.

“This is gonna change things…” He fidgets nervously, picking at his fingers.

“Stiles, I don’t-- What does this have to do with my shirt?”

Groaning, Stiles falls back on his bed, pulling a pillow over his face. Words are muffled as he exposes his secret.

“Uh, yeah, I didn’t catch that.” The pillow is lifted off of his face as Derek leans over him. “Stiles?”

Staring up into the vulnerable expression on the man’s face, “I said, I might wear it sometimes.” Stiles can feel the word vomit coming up. Unable to stop himself, he blurts out, “I like you, Derek. A lot. I mean, it probably leans more towards love at this point, it’s been so long. But yeah… I love you. Like, I’m _so_ in love with you.” Derek’s eyes widen, and Stiles can’t seem to catch his breath. “Oh God, _oh God_.”

“Stiles.” Derek takes one of Stiles’ hands and places it on his chest. “Stiles. Breathe.” Focusing on the cadence of Derek’s heartbeat, Stiles feels himself calm down. “Are you good?”

He nods as he stares up into worried eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Sorry. I’m sorry. _Shit_.” He starts to pull away, to get off the bed. “I shouldn’t have-- _Fuck_! I’ll get my stuff. I’m sure my dad’ll take me back.”

A hand stops him, and suddenly he’s lying next to Derek. “Why would you do that?”

Stiles stares at the were with a perplexed expression. “Uh, because I just told you that I’m in love with you… I mean, _come on_. That’s definitely _not_ what you signed up for when you said I could move in.”

“Okay, maybe not. Honestly, I thought you were still in love with Lydia. I didn’t even realize you were bi.”

“ _See_ , this changes things...” Groaning, he rubs his hands over his face. “You can’t _possibly_ be okay with me living here, knowing how I feel.”

“I’m fine with it, Stiles. In fact, it makes it kinda easier.” Derek traces the outline of Stiles’ face, running his thumbs over the boy's cheeks. Derek chuckles at the bewildered look on his face. “Do you know why I asked you to move in?”

“Because I was extremely convincing in my plea of being the best roommate ever?” When Derek quirks an eyebrow in a not at all amused manner, he rolls his eyes and continues, “because you felt sorry for me and didn’t want me living out of my jeep?”

Derek sits up and pulls Stiles along with him. “You wanted to move out of your dads. Living alone is hard. It’s expensive. Sometimes it’s scary.”

“Dude, you’re a werewolf. What do you have to be scared about?” Stiles knocks shoulders with the wolf, surprised when Derek holds him close.

“I didn’t say for me.” With one arm around Stiles’ waist, he uses the other to hold the boy's hand. “You’re _human_ , Stiles. Living alone isn’t safe. Living with a stranger, _well_ , sometimes that’s not so great either. I want to protect you, Stiles.”

“Why--ahem,” Stiles clears his throat. He can feel the warmth of the were heating his body. Sure, he’s held Derek up in a pool. Sure, they’ve dragged each other along when running towards or away from the latest big bad, but this is so much more intimate. This is just them. Talking. About _feelings_. Stiles knows what he wants to hear but doesn’t want to get his hopes up. “Why would you want to protect me?”

“Well, and I’m paraphrasing here… But, uh, I like you. Leaning more towards _love_ at this point... So yeah, I love you, Stiles.” Watching the tips of Derek’s ears turn pink is probably the most adorable thing he’s ever witnessed, second only to a full smile, bunny teeth and all.

His heart beats faster at Derek’s pronouncement. “You love me? So you asked me to move in. Because you love me?”

“I asked you to move in because you needed somewhere to go, and I didn’t like the idea of you finding a random roommate or living alone.” Derek begins rubbing circles onto the back of Stiles’ hand. “Like I said, I thought you were still into Lydia. I just figured, we have a pretty great friendship. We could be roommates. I could do that for you. I’d always be here for you, Stiles. Regardless of how you feel. I just figured, well you just kinda took the chance in telling me, I’d do the same.”

“So…” Stiles walks his fingers up Derek’s arm, teasingly. “Does this mean I still have to take the guest room?”

Derek rolls his eyes, smiling at Stiles’ advancements. “We _just_ confessed our feelings, Stiles. Wouldn’t that be moving a little _too_ fast?”

“I’ve been in love with you for close to four years now, Derek.” Stiles leans into Derek’s arms, almost snuggling into his side. “I’d say we’ve been moving at a glacial pace.”

Nuzzling into Stiles' neck, Derek whispers into his ear. “How about a date first? Maybe even a kiss?”

Hearing the doorbell ring, signaling the arrival of their food, Stiles smirks. “Does pizza on the couch count?” Taking the chance and placing a chaste kiss on the corner of the man’s lips, Stiles pulls away from Derek and bounces to his bedroom door. Stopping in the doorway, he looks back, raising an eyebrow in challenge. “Hey, Der?” The wolf looks up at him with an amused expression. “Catch me if you can.” Racing away, he laughs when he hears a snarl behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments give me life <3
> 
> chat with me on [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Confessions (Podfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178443) by [AiJamaisFacil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiJamaisFacil/pseuds/AiJamaisFacil)




End file.
